1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device individually storing the device setting of a user in a plurality of storage units and performing mirroring.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a typical electronic device, for example, an image forming apparatus such as a digital multifunction machine or a printer, a device setting exists that spans a wide range of many items with offering an increasing range of functions. To obtain a function suitable for a user environment or a utilization purpose, in many cases, electronic devices have been used while the setting value of each item for device settings has been changed.
A device setting associated with a user is stored in a non-volatile memory within an image forming apparatus. It may be necessary for the device setting to be backed up so as to be recoverable at the time of the replacement of a non-volatile memory component or the replacement of a board that is due to the failure or the like of an electronic device.
However, owing to, for example, a production cost or the restriction of the size of the non-volatile memory, it may be difficult to back up all data, and reducing the size of data serving as a backup target has become important.
On the other hand, there has been a typical image forming apparatus that makes mirroring control feasible. The mirroring control is due to the combination of a plurality of storage units whose storage capacities or types are different, and makes the total space of the plural storages available.
When storing data in a storage unit, the typical image forming apparatus determines whether the data to be stored is data having a high degree of importance. The typical image forming apparatus performs control so that data determined as having a high degree of importance is stored in the mirroring regions of both storage units and data determined as having a low degree of importance is stored in the non-mirroring region of one storage unit.
However, so as to improve the certainty of backup, it may be necessary to cover as many items as possible of a device setting associated with the user. Therefore, as a result, the amount of data having a high degree of importance increases, and the size of data serving as a backup target also becomes large.